A Battle of Age!
by Cutie22Emo
Summary: Ayame has to fight someone of the Leaf to be granted a title of status. but who does she have to fight?
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Girl

My name is Ayame, and I am the Akatsuki leader's daughter. I have long black hair with stripes of white. I am 5'6" and 17 years old. I am also the Akatsuki's greatest weapon, because I am the ten tailed tiger.

"Ayame are you up?" Konan asked from behind my door. "Yes I am Aunt Konan." I said getting up from my bed. My room was a purely purple color. I walked over to my black dresser and pulled out my dress. It was short; it came to about the middle of my thighs above my knees. It had long sleeves that came well past my fingertips. I also had a cloak to match the other members.

I was completely dressed and decided to go see my father for my mission today. Konan walked with me there. She was more like a mother than an aunt. She had practically raised me while my father led his organization. She was by far one of the prettiest women I've seen. Besides the pictures of my mother, she had died soon after my birth. She had fallen ill while in labor and wasn't going to last very long.

We walked in silence down the halls of the hide out we soon came upon two wooden doors. "I think I can handle it from here. Thank you Aunt Konan." I said. She nodded and game me a slight hug then sashayed off down that hall. I turned back to the door and knocked twice. "Come in." I deep husky voice called from within. I opened one of the doors and walked inside to see. Deidara and Zetsu standing a little ways back from my father.

"Ah good just in time, my dear I am going to send you on a very different mission that may take a while." My father gestured for me to come closer to his chair he sat in. "I will do any mission for you father." I said coming up beside his chair. "Good I have already talked to Zetsu and Deidara."

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The plan was simple enough; I had changed my clothes into shorts and a blue tank top. The three of us waited by a main road way leading to the Leaf Village. "Our targets are almost here." Zetsu whispered appearing behind Deidara and me. The three of us worked very well together, we had our differences but we have very good teamwork. After a good five minutes the three targets came into view. The siblings of the sand were getting closer. "Now." I whispered and then I backed up and stopped most of my chakra flow.

I jumped out of the brush and onto the road acting scared and helpless my lack of chakra flow made it easy to seem out of breathe. I looked at the siblings as I fell backwards on the dirt. I had a look of helplessness. Temari the eldest looked shocked and Kankuro had a face of empathy. Gaara didn't really have an expression though. I gave a small hand sign with my nonvisible hand and Deidara and Zetsu quickly jumped out of the brush pretending to chase me. I screamed and ran towards the three siblings.

I had planned on using the little chakra that wasn't stopped to fight off my team mates. As I reached the siblings I turned around just in front of them and opened my water pouch and streamed my chakra through the liquid. I had made sure to leave a few marks on the two of them earlier so it seemed that we had been fighting for some time. I pulled the water from the pouch and used my specialty jutsu to create ice kunai. I threw them at Deidara and purposely hit him in the arms and legs. He yelped in pain. Zetsu on the other hand was ready to continue the plan. He grabbed Deidara's arm and said to me. "We will have the ten tailed tiger." And he and Deidara vanished. As they did I stopped the last remaining chakra and fainted into Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Girl 2

I woke up a little disorientated. My chakra flow was up and running again but I was still a little lite headed. I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. I could hear a steady breathing coming from beside me. I turned my head to see that it was Gaara. He looked down at me and I could see a slight smile on his lips. Then I heard a loud boy outside the door to the room I was in. "LET ME SEE HER. I WANT TO KNOW IF SHE IS OKAY!" he was very loud and obnoxious. "Naruto she is alright. She is still resting. You can go in if you're quiet." A woman answered him. So the loud kid was Naruto. "Alright I'll be quiet." The door opened and the footsteps drew closer. I shut my eyes again. "Oh, hey Gaara, what are you doing here?" He asked walking up to my bed. "I was the one that… found her along with Temari and Kankuro." "Oh really? So you herd the Akatsuki call her ten tails?"

It was such a stupid question. Of course Gaara heard that it's because I wanted him to. It is all a part of the plan produced by my father. "Yes." It was a simple answer. I opened my eyes to see bright blonde hair that looked yellow. "Oh cool she's awake." He smiled down at me. "I'll go get grandma Tsunade." He said and walked out. As he did even though I knew who that was, I looked at Gaara. He smiled slightly again and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the door opening to the Hokage. My father was right she didn't look anything over 29.

She came right to my side. "Can you sit up?" I nodded slowly sitting up but my head was against the movement. I hated blocking my chakra because this happens. I propped my back against the wall and looked at Tsunade. "Good now I want you to explain everything to me." She looked very serious, even though I had practically rehearsed what I was about to say I stuttered in the beginning. "I… I was walking back to where I was staying from a tea house not too far from here, and the two Akatsuki members came out of nowhere and started to attack me… but the thing is ten tails was a secret to everyone until now." I looked down into my lap with a shy look. "Alright well you can stay here from now on; you will now be referred as a leaf ninja. We just need to evaluate your skills." She said walking to lean against the wall.

I smiled at the thought of beating up a leaf shonobi. "When… do I start?" I asked acting shy still. "Are you feeling well?" she asked back at me. I nodded, "Good you can start now." She smiled at me, but little did she know, but I was very talented I can defeat Kisame in a matter of minutes and Uchiha in a matter of seconds. This was going to be fun. "Okay but I kind of need new clothes." I looked down at my ripped apparel. She laughed and nodded. "Sakura can you come here." Tsunade called and a woman with pink hair walked into the room. "Yes Malady?" She was Sakura the old hags' apprentice. "Can you show… um…?" "Ayame." "Ayame some good shops and get her some new clothes, here's some money." She handed Sakura a small bag and she smiled. "Sure if you're ready Ayame, I am." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

(A couple minutes later)

Sakura and I walked down a few streets and ended up at a small shop on a corner street. "Come on this is my favorite shop here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We looked at clothes for about an hour. Sakura kept throwing me into the dressing room. When I did find something she was really excited. I chose a short ninja wear yukata that had sleeves that went well past my fingertips. I had wrapped my leg up to the thigh to hide my scar I got from practicing with my father. And I had decided to wear black shorts that hid well under the yukata.

"Wow you look amazing." Sakura looked stunned as I stepped out from the changing room. "Thank you." I said giving her a shy smile. "Okay well you ready for your rank test?" I nodded and we headed out after paying and started for the training grounds. With any luck I might get paired with Kakashi then I can kick his ass for Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Girl 3

Sakura and I came up on the training grounds. I saw Gaara and Tsunade and her assistant Shizume waiting for us. As we reached them I gave the three of them a respected bow of my head. I looked up at Gaara and mouthed a false 'thank you'. His sea foam green eyes looked a little shocked but he slightly smiled at me.

I turned my gaze upon Tsunade. "Good you're ready. Then let's meet your opponent." She gave a small hand signal and a man with white hair and a masked face came out with a closed eye smile. "This is Kakashi one of our best Leaf Shinobi." Also known as the copycat ninja, I thought to myself. I reached down to my hip and realized that I didn't have my pouch of water. The shock must have shone in my eyes because Gaara moved slightly.

"Whenever you're ready… uh…?" He stuttered not knowing my name. "Ayame, My name is Ayame and I am ready." I said forgetting about the water. "Great then you can both start in the opening over there." Tsunade said pointing us over to a clearing. I nodded and quickly walked to the middle of the clearing only to be joined by Kakashi.

"Ready… and GO!" Tsunade said and with that I immediately did a hand sign and distributed my chakra through my feet into the ground. I lifted my foot up and slammed it against the ground. Just as I did a slice of the ground shot up and Kakashi. He jumped and I disappeared to find a water source.

(Five minutes later)

I was standing on a flowing river just outside the clearing. Our specters had moved to watch me. I was so focused on controlling my chakra on being able to bend the water I hadn't realized that Kakashi was now in front of me doing quick hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled and immediately the water around us started to form a dragon that was coming right at me. I quickly bended the water and froze a dome around me as the dragon crashed around me.

I did quick hand signs as well. "Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!" I yelled and started to pour black droplets. I quickly made Snake, Tiger, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, and yelled, "Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!" I blew out the air I was holding and a flaming dragon formed. It hit the rain and caught the water on fire. It headed for Kakashi but he dodged in time to not get hit. "Dimmit." I mumbled to myself. I looked over my surroundings looking for the copy ninja. I had noticed that our specters had shocked faces though. It made me slightly smirk.

I jumped from the flaming waters onto the ground not too far away. I closed my eyes and breathed in slightly. Letting the chakra of Kioko the tiger demon (who's been very silent in my mind) flow through my system. I strived for years to perfect her chakra and it was very difficult, but now it was second nature to me. I opened my eyes now they were a piercing gold color, from my usual violet eyes.

I sniffed the air and turned south east and threw my fist to the ground. The ground came up in chinks for my strength alone outmatched Tsunade own strength. I heard her gasp behind me. I saw Kakashi smashed almost in the rubble I created. With him still in a daze I took my chance to end this little battle. I rushed forward with amazing speed and tackled Kakashi while also twining fishing line around him. After seconds of dust settling, Gaara, Tsunade, Shizume, and Sakura looked on in disbelief as they saw Kakashi tied and defeated at my feet.

"That was amazing!" Sakura rushed to my side and I smiled at her. '_Don't forget the mission at hand Ayame.'_ Kioko spoke within a yawn. _'So the sleeping kitty awakes from her nap.' _I thought tauntingly. Kioko snickered and slightly yawned again. Unlike other Jinjuriki's I didn't really show anything symbolizing my tailed demon, except for the stripes in my hair and on my shoulders and back. But for a seventeen year old girl to defeat an elite Leaf Shinobi, with very much aid from her Tailed beast is truly rare.

_'Like I said a million times before Ayame, you are special. And I am clad to call you my host.' _Kioko and I had a fairly good relationship. _'Thank you my pretty kitty.' _She puffed at my remark but snickered then faded away. "Well I must say that you're extremely talented for being as young as you are." Tsunade said as Sakura cut the wires holding Kakashi. I looked at her expectantly. "You are granted the title of Jounin." She smiled at me with sincere look in her eyes.

Sakura jumped up and hugged me. "That is so cool, you definitely deserve it." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "Tomorrow you will stop by my office to receive your head protector and first mission." She smiled and the walked off with Shizume at her heels. Gaara stood there for a moment before speaking softly. "Good job, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." And with that he disappeared into a whisk of sand.

I then realized I had nowhere to sleep and I wasn't going to sleep outside. I looked at Sakura and smiled. "Hey you can I spend the night at your place tonight." She looked at me and her smile widened. "SURE YOU CAN!" she squealed hugging me again and then we left a dazed Kakashi sitting on the ground of the training grounds. I laughed to myself and Kioko chuckled at the back of my mind finding it as funny as I did that no one cared to take Kakashi home.

(A/N) Hey guys it's meeee! Tee hee! Well anyway as you know Ayame now has a best friend and Kioko finally came into the picture. Hope you enjoy. Comment rate vote… PLEASE! :D. thanks for reading guys Love all yins.


End file.
